Michael's Origin
by Jess-Juli
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Michael's origin**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Dallas, Texas. June 2nd, 2023.**

It was early spring morning, in Dallas Texas at the Bradley residents. A small little boy at the age of eight years old, walked down the stairs with his small cowboy hat on his head. Today was an exciting day, his friends Jackie, and Henry were coming down to Texas. Jackie was the son of Tom and Jessica Daniels, while Henry was the son of Susie and Harold Frumkin.

"Michael, help your father with collecting the eggs," Mrs. Bradley smiled at her son.

"Alrighty," Michael giggled running out towards the back. It was always an amazing time on the ranch, collecting eggs, feeding the animals, or horseback riding, it was all fun in Michael's eyes. "Daddy!" He yelled running towards the chicken coop.

His father poked his head out from the coop, "hey buddy, came to help with the eggs?"

"Mhmm, mommy said to help, I love helping," Michael grabbed a basket, and walked into the chicken coop. It was empty since the chickens and chicks were running around. "Daddy, Jackie and Henry are coming over today, can we go horseback riding?"

"I don't know buddy, we'll see when they come," his father grabs some eggs, and places them into the basket. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Michael skipped over towards a nest, and grabbed a few eggs and places them in the basket. "I'll just have a bowl of cereal today, and then I have to get dressed before they arrive."

"Chad, your brother and sister-in-law is here!," his mother called from the house. "Oh, and Michael, J.P will be helping you with collecting the rest of the eggs, and please get dressed when your finished."

"Yes ma'am," Michael called out, and started collecting more of the eggs. He turns around to see his cousin J.P walking into the chicken coop. " J.P, mommy said you'll be helping with collecting the eggs, how was the drive here? Are uncle Kevin and aunt Mary okay? Where is Thomas and Katie?"

J.P laughed at his little cousin, he rubs his light brown hair, "you ask too many questions, let's just collect these eggs alright?"

Michael looked up at his cousin with jade green eyes. "Yes sir!," he shouts with a huge grin, and starts collecting the eggs along with his cousin.

When they were finished he runs into the house, he had to get ready for his friends. It was already 11 am, and they were coming in the next hour. He was super excited, especially since Jackie was his best friend, and they did everything together. He was always excited because they were spending a few months at his house, and that means they will get to play a lot, and ride horses when his father had the chance, or whenever he was off of work.

Michael's mother Jeanette, walked towards the stairs and yelled up them. "Michael, grandma and grandpa are here."

"Coming," Michael yelled back. He runs out his room, and walked down the stairs to greet his grandparents. "Mamma! Papa!," he jumps into their arms, and kissed them on the cheek. "What do you bring me today?"

His grandmother laughed, "we know how you've been bugging your father for a puppy, but he didn't have enough mommy to buy one?."

Michael gasped.

"We got y'all a little puppy right here," his grandpa chuckled and pulls out a golden retriever, puppy from his coat and handed it to his grandson. "You know how to take care of your horse buttercup, so I'm sure you'll know how to take care of a dog."

Michael squealed happily, and hugged the puppy close to himself, "thank you so much! Thank you so so so much grandmama, and grandpa, I'm going to take care of her, and name her bubbles!"

"Buttercup, and Bubbles? All is left is blossom," J.P commented with a small smirk. He pats the top of Bubbles head, "she is a beauty, did you get me anything grandma and grandpa!"

"Of course J.P, your twelve now right? So, money should do it," his grandma pulled out two 50 dollar bills, and hands it over to her other grandson. "If we knew you were coming we would've brought you something, sadly this is all we can give you at that moment, come visit us next week and we'll have something for you."

The doorbell rang, "They're here! Mommy, it's Jackie and Henry." He places Bubbles down on the floor, and runs over towards the door. He opens it, and standing outside on the porch was Lucy and Randy Carmichael, along with their children Susie, and Jessica (Jerry). Along with them were their husbands Tom Daniel and Harold Frumkin. And the children Jackie, Rocky, and Stacy Daniels. And Henry Frumkin.

"Michael, good afternoon sweetheart," Lucy said leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Come on children, let's go to the kitchen, while your parents put things away."

"Michael!," Jackie yelled excitedly and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, do you think we can go horseback riding this week? I really want to do that."

Michael happily hugged him back, "my dad said he'll think about it, oh grandma and grandpa got me a puppy, her name is bubbles." He grabbed his hand, and drags him into the kitchen where everyone was at. "Bubbles, come meet Jackie," he called out to his puppy, who came running towards him, and jumping up and down on Jackie.

"You guys got him a puppy?" Susie asked walking into the kitchen, she left her husband Harold to unpack things in their room upstairs. "Is that the sweetest thing in the world, Henry has been asking for a puppy, but we have to think about it a puppy is a lot of responsibility."

"I agree," Chad said taking off his gloves as he entered the house, from the back porch. "But Henry is thirteen, don't you think he is mature enough to take care of a puppy, why don't you get him one, they are really cheap down here."

Susie tilted her head slightly to the side, "I don't know, I might think about, only because he really is mature for his age, I don't know what kind of puppy he would want, maybe a great Dane or husky, maybe a pug? We'll go looking for some around here next week."

"Wow, she is definitely a beauty Michael," Jackie commented on Bubbles. He had her in her arms, and was stroking her fur. "I want a puppy sadly, we can't get one at this moment since we're moving."

J.P, Michael cousin walked over towards them, "hey Jackie, I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?"

Jackie looked at J.P, and his cheeks immediately turned red. It was because he had a crush on the older gentleman. "Oh h-hi J.P, I've b-been good." He looked down at the puppy.

Michael glared at his cousin because he was stealing his friends attention. "Can you go play with Henry or something? I'm trying to play with my friend," he pushed his cousin away, and glared down at Jackie. "Why do you act like that around him? Do tell me you like my cousin? That's gross."

"What!? I don't like your cousin," Jackie frowned a bit, and stands up. "Whatever, I don't want to play right now, I'm going to my room, I'll play with you later," he walked away from Michael going to the room with his siblings Stacy, and Rocky.

"So, how was your flight down here?," Jeanette, Michael's mother asked.

Susie sighed heavily, "it was stressful if I'm telling the truth, babies crying on the plan and I'm totally jet lagged." She chuckles softly, and grabs her beer taking a sip. "I was happy when the plan finally landed."

"Tell me about it," Jessica added. She walked over towards the cooler, and grabs a beer opening it. "I didn't get to sleep at all and I'm exhausted, I should really be sleeping at this moment, Tom is knocked out, and probably won't get up until the next morning."


	2. Horseback Riding Part 1

**Michael's Origin**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Dallas, Texas. June 3rd, 2023**

"Good Morning Cowboy!"

Michael's alarm clock went off, today was the day that him and the others were going horseback riding. He couldn't be anymore excited, he turned off his alarm and hopped out of bed. "Today, we are going horseback riding bubbles," he looked over towards the Golden retriever laying down in the doggy bed. "Let's go get Jackie," he opens his door, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie," Jeanette greeted her son, and kissed his forehead. "Breakfast is on the table, Jackie has been waiting for you to wake up, J.P and his friend Barrett are taking you both out on the ranch today."

Michael frowned a bit, he didn't like the idea of his cousin J.P going with them. He always seemed to steal Jackie's attention, he walked over towards the table, and sits down. "Are you excited for horseback riding today? I'm super excited!," he grabs some pancakes, and puts it on his plate.

"I'm really excited, I've been waiting to ride since I got here yesterday," Jackie said drinking his orange juice, he was mostly excited about the fact that J.P was going to assist them. "Hey, do you think J.P will help me with riding?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Michael quickly ate his pancakes, and looks over towards his friend. "I'm going to feed Buttercup, do whatever you want," he rolled his eyes, and left the kitchen table walking out back to feed his beautiful black horse, it was what he mostly looked forward too. He entree the stable to see Susie, and Henry getting Henry's horse Beck ready for riding. "Good morning Mrs. Susie and Henry."

"Good morning Michael, are you here to feed Buttercup before the big riding later on?" Susie asked with a small smile. She walked over towards Michael, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Maybe Henry can help you with feeding Buttercup, he just finished feeding Beck."

Michael blushed lightly from the kiss he had just received, "alright Mrs. Susie, Henry come help with feeding Buttercup, I want to make sure she is already for later." He walked over towards the cell he had his horse in, he pets her muzzle.

"What breed is Buttercup?" Henry asked grabbing a carrot giving it to Buttercup. He reaches over, and touches her forehead with a small smile.

"Buttercup is a Friesian, father order her all the way from Netherlands, isn't she a beauty?," Michael looked at his beautiful horse with bright eyes. Buttercup was a beautiful house with powerful muscles, agile with elegant action, thick mane, and tail, feather on lower legs. "I love Buttercup, she is my heart and soul."

"So, what breed is Beck?" Michael asked walking over towards Henry's horse, and pets his shoulder. "He sure is a beauty, let me guess he is a Mangalarga Marchador, dad taught me a lot about different breeds of horses," he giggled softly. Beck is a medium-sized breed with a silky coat, prominent withers, deep chest, a proportionately-long back, muscular hindquarters, sloping croup and hard hoofs. "He is from Brazil right?"

Henry laughed softly, feeding Buttercup the last carrot. "You really know your horses Michael, you are exactly right, father ordered him from Brazil had him for three years already, do you want to ride him?"

"Do I ever! I always wanted to ride a Mangalarga, that would be completely amazing," Michael jumped up and down, it was always a wish of his to be able to ride a beauty like Beck. And his wish was finally coming true. "I can't wait, when should be going riding?"

"How about after Henry had his breakfast," Harold said with a slight chuckle. "So, your father taught you a lot about horse, what is your favorite horse?"

Henry ran past the two, and towards the house to eat breakfast before he can go out, and ride horses with the others. He was lucky enough, that he brother brought the horses down from their house in California, it was a good thing they also had a ranch at their home.

Michael tapped his chin, thinking about the many horses he learned about, "my favorite horse would definitely have to be, Rocky Mountain Horse, my father said if I finished all my chores for the entire month, he'll get me one, that's why I'm doing all my chores, plus extra."

"Oh really? That's great little man, I hope you get that beautiful horse," Harold ruffles his hair with a small smile. "I'm going to finish with breakfast, I'll send Henry out when he has finished his break sport."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Harold," Michael waves to as he walked away from the stable. As he was walking away, while he was walking away Jackie was approaching the stable with J.P and Barrett. "Oh, hey guys," he said putting on his UltraFlex Gloves.

Jackie walked over towards J.P horse Snow, which is an American Saddlebred. "Hey Michael, J.P is going to take me on a ride, so we'll just go on before you and Henry."

J.P walks over towards Jackie, and helps him onto the horse, "I hope you don't mind Michael, I just want to spend some time with Jackie for awhile." He gets on the horse afterwards, and places a helmet on Jackie's head. "Safety first right?"

"Of course," Jackie blushed a bit, and waves over towards Michael as J.P rode off, with Barrett following close behind them on his American Paint Horse.

"Ugh! He is always stealing my friend, I can't stand that cowboy," Michael stomped his feet in an anger, and marches over towards his horse Buttercup. "I'll have to steal Jackie back, but how exactly am I going to do that Buttercup?"

(All Horse named in here are real, I did my research, I decided to give each child a different horse breed.)


	3. Horseback Riding Part 2

**Michael's Origin**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Dallas, Texas. June 3rd, 2023.**

 _How can I win Jackie back._ Michael sighs softly, leaning against the walls of the horse stable. _That's it, I'll just spend most of my time with Henry, surly that'll get him to feel the way I do._ He smirks slightly, his eyes shifting over towards Henry who was returning from eating his breakfast. _Henry is a fun person to be around._

"Alright, are you ready for the ride?" Henry grabs his gloves from the stack of hay, and places them on his hands. "The path we'll be taking isn't far from a stream, so we'll take a break when we get there."

This was the perfect plan, he wants Jackie to feel replaced like he did. He felt like his bestest friend in the whole entire world didn't want to be around him anymore. He walks over towards his horse, and easily slips into the saddle.

They both left the stable, and went down the path Jackie, and the others have went down a few minutes before them. The more they went down the path, the scenery has change. The wide open field was replaced with trees, filled with a bunch of green leaves.

Michael was enjoying his ride, but if he was being honest the ride would be more enjoyable with his best friend riding beside him. He looks over towards the left where his best friend would normal be, but it was just an empty space he sighed softly and looks back ahead.

His eyes widen when he realized he had to take a short turn, or he would go stumbling down a small hill. It was already to late by the time he turned his head in the right direction. Buttercup stopped short, and he didn't have a tight enough grip on the bridel. He flipped over Buttercup's head, and down the small hill.

"Michael!" Henry shouted from ahead. He stops Beck, and jumps down running over towards the small hill. He carefully moves down the hill towards the bottom where Michael was laying on his back. "Hey, are you alright?"

Michael groans a bit, he felt a slight pain in his ankle. He should've been paying attention, he shouldn't be worried about his 'best friend' who would rather spend time with his cousin.

Henry reached him, noticing that his ankle was position weirdly. "Oh crap," he reached back to his horse, and grabbed the first aid kit that he always carried around. He goes back to Michael, and sits down beside him. "Alright, this is going to be really painful."

"Huh- Ahhh!," even the slightest touch hurt. He could do much but scream, and bite down a piece of wood wrapped with a clean cloth. He might've bitten his tongue off that's how painful it was.

Once Henry was finished, he took a look at his ankel, it was wrapped in bandaged, and had two wooden pieces on each side to keep the feet in place. He was surprised at how much he knew at his age, the price of having parents as doctors.

"I think its best if we went back to the hospital, and let my parents get a better look at his leg," Henry helps him off the ground, and walks over towards Beck, he help Michael up onto him. "We'll ride Beck," he grabs Buttercup's rope, and climbs onto Beck, this was so Buttercup would follow them back to the house.

When they reached the house, his ankel was immediately looked at. It wasn't a serious injury, but his parents took him to the hospital just in case. When he returned him on crutches his cousin, and best friend was back at the house worried sick about Michael.

"Henry! I'm back," Michael shouted as soon as he entered the home with his parents, his father opening the door for him. "I'll be on crutches for awhile though, it isn't a big deal though."

Jackie's head peeked from around the corner of the kitchen, when he heard his best friend enter the house. "Michael, this is all my fault, if I haven't went off-"

Michael scoffed, "you're right Jackie, this is your fault I don't want to talk to you right now." He knew he didn't mean it, but was hurting. His best friend wasn't with him, and that was something he couldn't stand. He could see the tears welding in his best friend's eyes.

"You're a jerk, I can't believe I worried about you," he stomped his feet, and took off back into the kitchen.

Michael watched him retreat to the kitchen and shrugs. It wasn't his fault he couldn't handle the truth. He limps over towards the couch on his crutches. "Where is Henry?" he asked with a frown.

He was hoping that he'd be waiting for him when he came back. What was wrong with him? Why didn't anyone want to be his friend today. This was just the worse. He sniffed, tears swelling up in his eyes. This summer was suppose to be memorable, but it's just turning into something opposite.

Chad, his father walked into the living room to call his son for lunch. He noticed his son had he head in his hands, and his shoulders were slugged. He sighs softly and sits down at the red wine colored couch, and places an arm around his son's shoulders.

Michael peeks out from between his fingers, "daddy, why do people hate me?"

Chad frowns, "son no one-"

"Yes they do! Jackie has been hanging out with J.P the whole day, he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore," he wraps his arms around his fathers neck, and buries his face in his armpit. "He even ditch me to ride with J.P"

Chad gently puts his hand on his son's back, he starts rubbing in circular motion. "Michael Jay Bradley, Jackie doesn't hate you, and he'll always want to be your best friend, but J.P is his friend too and he just wants to hangout with him too understand?"

Michael frowns, he didn't like the fact the J.P and Jackie are friends. However, he couldn't do much about it. He wasn't going to apologize to Jackie about what he said either, they always went horseback riding together. He should've been there on his left like he always was.

(Aw Poor Michael got hurt, and feels like everyone hates him. He should apologize to Jackie though, it was only partly his fault xD. I feel like I give Michael a middle name already, but I like Jay, so that other one has to go.)


	4. New Friend IAN PICKLES Part 1

**Michael's Origin**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Dallas, Texas. June 16th, 2023.**

Michael had finally gotten rid of the crutches that he needed, he was all smiles when he returned home from the hospital to get his cast removed. Things with Jackie weren't exactly fixed, he still hasn't apologized and he wasn't planning on doing so, but the two were forced to hang out by J.P and it was awkward for the both of them.

When he wasn't being forced to hangout with Jackie, he would spend sometime with Henry or just hang out down by the lake by his lonesome. It wasn't like he didn't like being alone, it was peaceful. And that's exactly where he was at the moment, after he ate his lunch he rushed to the lake ignoring J.P's and Henry's calls of his names. Today was one of them days he wanted to be alone.

However, we he reached the lake he spotted an unfamiliar person sitting down near the rocks, with a sad expression on his face. Michael just his behind a tree, and watched him a little. He took in his entire appearance, he was slightly smaller than him with short purple hair. His skin was a ivory color, however he couldn't see his eyes because they were casted down.

He stepped out from the tree, and slowly walked towards the stranger that was sitting there minding his own business. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to find out what was wrong with him. He seemed like he was having a bad.

As he approaches, the little boys head shot up giving Michael a perfect view of his face. For some reason, he found this boy really pretty. He had feminine features. A small button nose, with big honey brown eyes, his cheek were slightly pink and his lips was small but full and the color of cherry blossoms. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that this little boy was a little girl.

"I'm sorry, is this your spot?" The little boy asked.

Michael realized he was staring at him for awhile, and a small blush crept up to his cheeks. He cleared his throat a bit, "umm yeah but you can stay if you want."

The little boy gave him a small smile, " thank you. I'm Ian, Ian Pickles. And your name is?"

"Michael, Michael Bradley," he gives him a small smile of his own, and decides to take a seat beside him. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Ian looks over at Michael, his smile turning into a frown. "I have to stay down here with my mother's parents for the summer while my parents work, well along with my little brother Matt."

Michael nods his head, he wasn't sure how to reply to that. He didn't seem happy about staying down here for the summer, but this place was wonderful. Especially with the wide open space that had to do anything with. He runs his fingers through his hair and gave Ian a small smile.

"Have you ever gone horseback riding before?"

Ian looked at him with wide eyes before shaking his head, "nope, I never even been close to a horse before." He looks away with a shy smile, "I would love to ride one though, sadly my grandparents don't own any horses."

Michael's eyes lit up, he was so happy. "I have horses, I can teach you to ride on I don't mind," he stands up holding his hand out towards Ian.

Ian stared at his hand with slight hesitation, he slowly reached out and takes his hand in his with a bright smile, "that sounds fun."

Michael couldn't believe this he had a new friend, someone he could teach horseback riding for the entire summer. Suddenly everything that happened the last couples of days had slipped his mind. He intertwined their fingers, and walked back towards his house hand and hand with Ian.

When he reached the house, he noticed the J.P, Jackie, and Henry we all sitting on the back porch talking about something. He looks at them briefly before walking past them and start towards the stable where the horse were.

Ian kind of felt awkward with all the states directed towards him. He shyly moved closer to Michael, as he followed him towards the stable, a small blush on his cheeks from them holding hands.

"Who were them?" Ian asked looking around the stable.

Michael walked over towards his horse Buttercup, "just my cousin J.P. ex best friend Jackie and friend Henry."

"Ex best friend?" Ian frowned walking over towards the beautiful horse Michael had retrieved. "Why is he your ex best friend?"

Michael bites his bottom lip, he really didn't want to talk about it. "We just got into a fight,and we stopped being friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ian kicks his feet a little. "You seem like a really nice person, I wouldn't never want to stopping being best friend's with someone like you," he reaches out and touches Buttercup's nose. "I was feeling really sad, and you cheered me up."

 _I made him feel better just by talking to him._ Michael could feel his body warm up with happiness, and looked at Ian with a huge grin. _He has the cutest smile, and that's the only thing I want to see honestly, I don't want to see him frown._

"What do you think of Buttercup?" Michael asked watching how Ian stared at her with amazement. He was probably happy that he finally got to see a horse up close and personal. "She is a sweetheart."

Ian smiles at her, "she's really beautiful." He turns over towards Michael with a small blush on his cheeks.

 _What's this feeling in my chest? Why when he smiles I keep help but smile back?_ Michael smiles and reaches out placing his hand over Ian's that's placed on Buttercup's nose. "You want to ride her?"

Ian looks at his hand that was placed on top of his, "I don't know, I'm kind of scared."

"Michael!" Chad was calling from his son. He walked into the stable watching the scene with an raised eyebrow. "Who is your new friend?"

Michael quickly moved his hand away from Ian's and places them in his pocket. "This is Ian, he's staring with his grandparents for the summer and he is my new friend."

 _Oh god, I hope daddy doesn't mind that I have a new friend._ Michael glances over towards Ian who was looking shyly at the ground. He didn't seem to like other people's company. _He is so cute._

Chad gives Ian a huge grin. "Its very nice to meet you Ian, do you wish to stay for dinner? I can call your grandparents and ask if its okay, you're Mr and Mrs. Alcroft's grandson right? Heard that you was coming for the summer."

Ian nods his head, slowly moving towards Michael. "I...I don't mind staying for dinner, I'd very much appreciate it."

 _He is staying for dinner, maybe he can stay over and we can have a sleepover. This is amazing._ Michael grabs his hand, and runs towards his house ignoring his father telling him to stop running. He just couldn't wait to introduce his new friend to everyone.


End file.
